


uswnt one shots

by Hayleyyy7515



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyy7515/pseuds/Hayleyyy7515
Summary: One shots of the national team. Request are welcome.





	1. Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris

Ali POV   
I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I watched my wife, Ashlyn, dance in our kitchen as she cooked. 

"Morning babe" I said after a couple more minutes 

Ashlyn stopped what she was doing and turned around so that she is now facing me, a big smile grew on her face as she walked over to me. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders before she leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips. 

"Morning beautiful" She said when we pulled away which made me smile at her 

Me and her got married on December 2, 2017, the best day of my life. Both of our families, close friends, and some of the gals were there. I couldn't ask for a better day. 

Ashlyn went back to cooking and I sat down with my phone in my hand. I looked on Instagram for a little bit before I clicked on the botton where you can post a picture. I selected three photos of me and Ashlyn from our wedding putting the caption, 12•2•2017, before I hit the post botton. 

I smiled as I put my phone on silent and sat it down on the island, and as I looked at Ashlyn. 

"What?" Ashlyn asked me as she sat a plate of food down in front of me 

"I love you" I said

"I love you too wifey" She said which made a bigger smile grow on my face 

"So I posted three photos of us from our wedding manly telling the world that we are married." I said looking at her 

She grew a smile saying, "Than I better post a photo of my wife from our wedding day showing how I lucky I am" 

I laughed shaking my head saying, "I love you" 

"I love you too Ali" She said resting her hand on my knee


	2. Julie Johnston and Alyssa Naeher

Julie POV   
No one on the national team, the red stars, or the public knows that I divorced Zach. Well actually one person, Alyssa. Her, her family, and my family are the only ones that know that we are divorced. 

His family does hate me since I am the one who wanted the divorce. I couldn’t stay with him when I don’t love him anymore. When we did get together back in college I really did like him and fall in love with him. Then I met Alyssa in 2014, I grew feelings but I pushed them back and stayed with Zach convincing myself that I wanted to be with him. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I was in love with him at that time, my feelings for Alyssa not there at the time. Then we got married and I was in love with him and honestly didn’t see myself with anyone else. 

But then the season started last year and me and Alyssa grew a lot closer. Those old feelings came back and even more feelings. Feelings that I never felt, not even with Zach. I realized that she is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. She is the one that makes me feel the safest, most loved, and like I matter. She makes me so so happy. 

I spent a while trying to deny my feelings for her for two weeks straight. I couldn’t though. I couldn’t deny my feelings for her. She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my live with and one day have a child with her. 

The next day after I realized my love for her I found a divorce lawyer. I signed the papers and the next week I flew out to Philadelphia. He was angry and confused and sad. In the end he signed them because, as he said, he just wants to see me happy. 

I came back to Chicago and went right to Alyssa apartment and told her everything. From me to leaving Zach to my feelings for her. I didn’t expect to hear that she feels the same way about me. I never thought she felt the same way about me but I was glad the feeling was mutual. Ever since that night we’ve been together. 

Now, an amazing nine months later me and Alyssa are living in a apartment in Chicago. I am the happiest I’ve ever been. I continue to fall more and more in love with Alyssa every single day. 

I couldn’t help but laugh and squirm under Alyssa who was on top of me and tickling me at the sides. 

“Babe stop.” I said in between laughs 

She stopped looking down at me with a big smile on her face. My laughter stopped when she leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me. 

“I love you.” I said when we pulled away 

“I love you too beautiful” She said placing a kiss on my cheek, “let’s do it.” 

“Are you serious?” I asked her, looking all over her face not seeing one ounce of hesitation about us coming out 

“I am baby.” She said with a smile 

I smiled leaning up pressing my lips against her in a light kiss. She pulled away and rolled over so she was laying next to me. I grabbed my phone and opened Instagram. 

“Are you sure?” I asked her a couple minutes later, my finger hovering over the post button. 

“Yes babe. Post it.” She said and with that I hit the post button before I sat my phone down and cuddled into Alyssa 

The photo was of us at Christmas and we were looking at each other, big smiles on our faces, and we had our arms wrapped around each other. Alyssa mom took the photo and sent it to us, ever since then it has been my favorite photo of us. She is my favorite keeper, was what I put as my caption. 

“I’m your favorite keeper?” She asked me which made me smile as I looked up at her 

“The only one.” I said before I leaned up and kissed her


	3. Christen Press and Alex Morgan

Alex POV   
I stared at the Chile defender with a glare in my eyes. She keeps tackling Christen, badly. I was already sitting on a yellow for tackling the defender. 

I looked up with the ball at my feet to see who was near. I watched as the Chile player slide tackle Christen and I immediately stopped throwing my hands up. 

“Ref!” I shouted 

The ref showed the defender a yellow card. I leaned next to Christen placing my hand on her back. 

“Are you okay babe?” I asked my girlfriend 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She said as we both stood up 

“Are you sure?” I asked her 

“Yes baby.” She said with a smile 

“Okay.” I said 

About five minutes later that same Chile player fouled Christen once again. I rolled my eyes as the ref just talked to her. A couple minutes went by and the defender had the ball, I slide tackle her. I knew it was bad the moment I did it. 

I was showed another yellow which was resulted in a yellow. I took the captain arm band off and tossed it towards Becky before I walked off heading down the tunnel. 

“You okay, Lex?” I heard Ashlyn ask me which made me turn my head 

“Yeah I’m fine. That fucking defender deserves a red too. She keeps fouling Christen but the ref just fucking talks to her.” I said 

“I know Lex. The ref is stupid. Don’t worry Tobin and Carli are now out there which means if she keeps fouling Christen she would wish she would have never.” Ashlyn said which made me smile 

“I just hope Chris isn’t mad at me.” I said letting my head fall back against the wall. 

“She isn’t. She had a smile on her face as you walked off the field.” She said 

“What about Jill?” I asked her 

“I think she is more mad about you giving the arm band to Becky than you getting a red.” She said which made me laugh lightly 

About twenty minutes later I heard cleats on the floor. I felt a arm wrap around my waist which made me look down at Christen, a smile forming on my lips. 

“Hey.” I said 

“Hey babe.” She said 

“Did you get fouled again?” I asked her 

“Yeah. But Carli fouled her and got a yellow. After that she didn’t go near me again.” She said which made me laugh 

“You aren’t mad are you?” I asked her 

“No baby I’m not mad. I know where you were coming from and honestly I wasn’t surprised. But I hate that you can’t play next game.” She said 

“It was worth it.” I said with a shrug 

“I love you.” She said 

“I love you more.” I said 

“Impossible.” She said 

“Alex.” Jill said which made me look at her and she gesture me to follow her 

“Let’s hope I don’t die.” I said 

“You won’t. If you do though me and the team will murder her.” She said which made me laugh. I followed Jill to a little room where she turned and crossed her arms. 

“You shouldn’t have given the armband to Becky.” She said 

“She has every right to wear that armband.” I said 

“You and Carli are the captains.” She said 

“I rather Becky and Carli be my captains. They deserve to be the captains and they lead the team a whole lot better than you.” I said 

“Becky is no longer captain. You are the new co-captain.” She said 

“I don’t want to be co-captain anymore.” I said 

“Who do you want to take your place?” She asked me 

“Becky.” I said 

“She can’t.” She said 

“Then don’t ask me for who I want to take my place. I never wanted to be co-captain until after her and Carli retire. Plus you don’t want Becky to be co-captain anymore because she actually stood up to you.” I said before I walked out, not wanting to deal with her right now 

“Everything okay?” Becky asked me as I walked into the locker room 

“I told Jill that I’m no longer co-captain because you and Carli deserve it.” I said wrapping my arm around Christen shoulders. 

“I bet she didn’t like that.” Emily said 

“Probably not.” I said before I place a kiss to Christen head 

“I love you Lex.” Christen said 

“I love you too Chris.” I said


	4. Kelley O’Hara and Emily Sonnett

Kelley and Emily   
Emily POV  
July 6, 2018  
Pure joy and happiness filled my heart and entire body as I looked at the jersey that hung in my locker. I ran my fingers over the name on the back of my Portland jersey. It was a new name, well not new for me since I’ve had the last name since June of last year. 

A smile tugged at my lips I looked at the red jersey, 16 and O’Hara in white letters across the back. I’ve wanted to change my name from Sonnett to O’Hara ever since me and Kelley got married, but I never did it. Until now. 

It makes me excited that Kelley doesn’t know about this, but it is also nerve wrecking for me. I shook my head clearing it before I started getting ready for the game. 

“So you finally change your name.” Lindsey said as me and her walked out for warmups 

“I sure did.” I said 

“How do you think she will react?” She asked me 

“Hopefully she will like it.” I said as I looked at my wife warmed up with her team across the field 

“She will.” Lindsey said which made me smile 

The game was soon under way and I couldn’t help the feeling of happiness of wearing her last name across my back. 

The game ended with us winning 4-0. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. A smile tugged at my lips as I took in my favorite scent. 

“I love you.” Kelley said 

“I love you too. Do you like it?” I asked her as I turned my head so I was looking at her. 

“I love it. It looks good on you. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She asked me 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. If I told you it wouldn’t have been a surprise now would it?” I asked her 

“I guess not. But how long have you been planning this?” She asked me 

“Since the day we got married.” I said 

“I love you.” She said 

I turned around in her arms, my arms going around her neck, “I love you too.” 

She leaned pressing her lips against mine in a light kiss which made me smile as I kissed her back.


End file.
